moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 2
Biedna ciocia.- powiedziała Hajsik, siadając na deskach portu ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. - Dajcie spokój, w końcu się wszystko ułoży!- zakrzyknęła z udawanym optymizmem w głosie Insanity. - Właśnie, to że Przemuś leży i kwiczy nie znaczy, że i my mamy się dołować.- powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem Salai, kopiąc kamyczek wprost do mocno zanieczyszczonego CreepySea. Trzy dziewczyny przesiadywały spokojnie na molo portu w niewielkiej odległości od Mer de Sang, jak gdyby oczekując że Strange nagle poprawi się nastrój i będą mogły być blisko w razie potrzeby. Mikhaln i Mia udali się w stronę ruin Opuszczonej Biblioteki zabierając ze sobą Renzana i Serka, prawdopodobnie by mieć kogoś od czarnej roboty przy usuwaniu gruzu. Ewentualnie mogli uznać że naturalne pokłady magii w ich gadzich ciałach jakoś zdołają pomóc w szukaniu zaklęcia które uwolni Przemka. Gdzie udał się Smąriusz nikt nie wiedział. Nagle na horyzoncie pojawiło się jakieś światło. Wielki, biały wybuch energii był tak jasny, iż momentalnie wszyscy musieli zakryć swoje oczy by nie oślepnąć. Po chwili dziewczyny poczuły jak jakaś niewidzialna siła muska ich ciała, jak gdyby próbując je pochłonąć. Skóry Salai i Hajsik w jednym momencie zabarwiły się na delikatnie czerwony kolor i światło odstąpiło od ich ciał. Insanity natomiast stała przerażona, czując jak obca potęga wtłacza się w jej ciało i duszę. Po chwili jednak nie czuła już nic. Gdy po kilku chwilach światło znikło Salai i Hajsik otwarły oczy a ich twarze przyjęły grymas zdumienia. Cała okolica, niemal wszystko było pokryte jakimś obcym, przypominającym klejnot materiałem! Ziemia, domki, molo a nawet CreepySea- wszystko wyglądało jakby stworzone było z niebieskiego szkła. Jedynie statek Strange z jakiegoś powodu pozostawał normalny. - Co tu się odj#bało?!- zakrzyknęła zaskoczona Salai, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Czerwona barwa która pojawiła się na jej skórze zaczęła bardzo szybko znikać i po chwili ciało demonicy przybrało barwę białą niczym marmur. - Ja mam inne pytanie.- powiedziała Hajsik, wstając na równe nogi.- Gdzie jest Insu? Dziewczyny rozejrzały się. Ich kosmiczna przyjaciółka jeszcze chwilę temu była tuż obok- teraz jednak nie było po niej zupełnie śladu. Jeśli dobrze by się zastanowić to po nikim nie było śladu. Wcześniej na horyzoncie dało się zobaczyć jakiś mieszkańców, teraz jednak oprócz dziewczyn nikogo tu nie było. - Znowu zginęła?- zapytała Salai, łapiąc się z zażenowania za głowę.- To chyba robi się jakiś rekord. - Rekord należy póki co do Przemka.- zauważyła Hajsik. - "Póki co"...- odpowiedziała demonica. - DZIEWCZYNY!!- usłyszały nagle czyiś głos. Rozejrzały się i ujrzały na horyzoncie lecącą w ich stronę małą, czarną kulkę. Smąriusz wyglądał na szczególnie zaniepokojonego zaistniałą sytuacją. - Smąriusz!- zareagowała entuzjastycznie Hajsik. Duch po chwili znalazł się tuż przy towarzyszkach. Gdyby posiadął płuca to z pewnością by dyszał ze zmęczenia po tak długim i wyczerpującym locie. - Jak tam Strange?- spytał Kłobuk. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie ze zdziwieniem. W sumie tak zajęły się sprawą Insanity że nawet nie pomyślały by sprawdzić jak mają się inni mieszkańcy. - Nie patrzyłyśmy.- odpowiedziała Salai.- A ogółem miasteczko? - Wszyscy poznikali!- powiedział Smąriusz.- Tylko jakieś symbole się pojawiły w miasteczku. - Symbole?- spytały w jednym momencie obydwie dziewczyny. - Takie jak ten.- odpowiedział duch, wskazując wzrokiem na miejsce gdzie jeszcze niedawno stała Insanity. W miejscu tym umieszczony był wygrawerowany znak błyskawicy. Wyglądał jakby został stworzony równo z całą klejnoto-podobną powłoką albo nawet tuż przed nią. - Ki ch#j?- zapytała demonica. W tym momencie jej nadludzkie zmysły ją zaalarmowały. Wzięła pod jedną rękę Hajsik, w drugą złapała Smąriusza i odskoczyła na ląd. Zaledwie sekundę później w miejsce w którym stały uderzyła wiązka czarnej, plugawej energii. Jej siła spowodowała taki odrzut że cała trójka pomimo uniku odleciała metr dalej, wypadając w powietrzu demonicy z rąk. Smąriusz zdołał utrzymać się w locie, Salai ledwie udało się paść na kolana a Hajsik przeleciała twarzą po klejonot-podobnej posadzce. - Hahahahaha, to prawie zabawne!- cała trójka usłyszała nagle czyiś głos. Był gruby i brzmiał jakby mówiący miał zakrztusić się własną śliną. Po chwili rozmówca się ukazał. Był to wielki, gruby mężczyzna o szarej skórze i zginło żółtych oczach ubrany w proste, poobdzierane ubranie. Na jego ramionach roiło się od czarncyh wrzodów a z ust ciągle leciała mu fala śliny. - Ble!- zareagowała Hajsik. - O k#rwa.- powiedział Smąriusz, tonem zdradzającym że gość nie jest mu obcy. - Znasz gnojka?- spytała Salai, odwracając lekko wzrok w stronę Kłobuka. - Za dużo powiedziane.- powiedział duch, drżąc lekko.- Jak z Przemkiem popłynęliśmy na wyspę ocalić Strange to skończyliśmy ze skopanymi dupskami. - No ale przeżyliście.- zauważyła Hajsik, niepewna jednak na ile termin "przeżyliście" może odnosić się do ducha. - Ale to nie my pokonaliśmy tą Wampirzycę, była dla nas za mocna.- przyznał Smąriusz.- Pojawił się ten koleś i... - Zeżarł jej dusze ze smakiem!- zakrzyknął mężczyzna, plując śliną na wszystkie strony i zbliżając się powoli do swoich przeciwników.- Wciągnąłem duszę Louise za jednym, pierdolnym zamachem! - Czyli to przyjaciel?- spytała naiwnie dziewczynka. - Chyba sobie kpicie!- zareagował stwór, stając tak że był w odległości dwóch metrów od przeciwników.- Niechciany bękart, dziecko i demon? To nie będzie podbój a spacerek po plaży! Salai zareagowała najszybciej. Wybiła się i korzystając z nadludzkiej prędkości znalazła się tuż przed obrzydliwą sylwetką przeciwnika. Ścisnęła rękę w pięść, zlokalizowała serce i uderzyła w miejsce w którym się znajdowało. Obleśnie grube cielsko przeciwnika pod wpływem jej potężnego ciosu zadygotało a fałdy tłuszczu poruszyły się niczym fale obijające się o brzeg. Sam mężczyzna jednak nie wydawał się poruszony siłą ataku. - Co do...- powiedziała pod nosem zdziwiona i obrzydzona Salai. - Takiego wała!- zakrzyknął stwór, opluwając twarz demonicy swoją śliną. Nim Salai zdołała się obrzydzić stwór uderzył ją prosto z główki. Demonica pod wpływem ciosu cofnęła się dwa kroki, łapiąc się mocno za głowę i próbując zapanować nad zaćmą jaką miała przed oczami. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, podniósł olbrzymią nogę i kopnął przeciwniczkę prosto w brzuch. Salai zakrzyknęła z bólu gdy jej ciało poleciało prosto do jej przyjaciół. - Salai!- zakrzyknęła Hajsik, pomagając przyjaciółce wstać i wycierając jej twarz mokrą husteczką. - Ja temu gnojowi zaraz pokażę!- zakrzyknęła Salai, wstając i materializując w dłoniach swoją Kosę. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Czyli jednak go nie rozpoznała... - Co do ch#ja?!- zakrzyknął zaskoczony Serek, rozglądając się dookoła. Całe CreepyForest jak okiem sięgnąć wyglądało jakby ktoś je zalał szklaną masą. Drzewa, krzewy i ziemia pokryte były jakimś obcym materiałem, przypominającym klejnot bądź błękitne szkło. Gdzieś zniknęli Mikhaln z Mią a w miejscach gdzie się stali pojawiły się dwa symbole- sowa i kocie uszy. W lesie pozostał jedynie Serek i wyjątkowo go nietrawiący Renzan. - Coś ty narobił...- powiedział półsmok patrząc się oskarżycielsko na towarzysza. - Ja?!- wydarł się zaskoczony smok. Obydwie gadzie istoty wydawały się w każdej chwili gotowe rzucić się sobie do gardeł. Serek rozprostował swe skrzydła a Renzan otworzył łapę, jak gdyby gotując się na stworzenie w niej ładunku elektrycznego. - Smoki przebywające w jednym miejscu.- odezwał się nagle czyiś głęboki, mroczny głos.- Jakież szczęście. Serek i Renzan odwrócili się i zobaczyli obcego mężczyznę, idącego w ich stronę. Humanoidalna istota o brudnej, szarej skórze ubrana w czarną, zakrywającą całą twarz maskę do złudzenia przypominającą czaszkę oraz wysadzaną szmaragdami sułtannę i kołnierzem ciągnącym się do uszu trzymała w ręku drewnianą różdżkę. - Guza szukasz?- spytał Serek, wyszczerzając groźnie kły. Osoba schowana za maską zaśmiała się. - Można tak powiedzieć.- powiedział mężczyzna, unosząc różdżkę.- Me imię to Jaaku! Zapamiętajcie je, albowiem będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką dane wam będzie poznać! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures